


Brave Boy

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-26
Updated: 2002-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Boy

## Brave Boy

by Ruby

[]()

* * *

Title: Brave Boy  
Author: Ruby   
Author's e-mail: rubysslash@prodigy.net Disclaimer: They're not mine. If they were they'd be having a hell of a lot more fun. Archive: Sure just let me know where.  
Category: First Time PWP  
Rating: NC-17   
Spoilers: vague ones for the Pilot  
Summary: A late night visit.  
Author's notes: Feedback. Pretty please. I'll beg if I have to. But I'm new to this fandom so.be gentle. Use lots of lube. Oh yeah, it's not beta'ed. I take full responsibility. 

Brave Boy 

"Clark!" Jesus, this couldn't really be happening. It was a dream, it had to be a dream. There was no way Clark was standing at the foot of his bed at three in the mourning, cheeks burning with embarrassment but refusing to look away. And there wasn't a chance in hell Clark just said what he thought he did. 

"I know you want me," he said trying to sound confident but not quite pulling it off. "I.It took me a while to figure it out but I did and I.I want you too." 

Okay so maybe he did say it but he couldn't possibly mean it. Which begs the question, why the fuck did he say it in the first place and what, for that matter, was Clark even doing here at three in the morning? Something seriously weird was going on here. And yeah, I know it's Smallville, something weird is always going on but, but this is different. This is seriously, seriously, beyond all thought type of weird here. 

"Clark what the hell is going on?" Lex asked sounding confused and maybe a little desperate and not caring one bit. "What are you doing here?" 

"I couldn't sleep." 

Well that clears things up, he thought. "So you came here because you were, what.bored?" 

"No," he said ducking his head and looking entirely too much like the 15 year old kid he was. 

When no more explanation was forthcoming Lex made an almost painful effort to soften his tone to get the boy to talk. "Then why are you here Clark? You really need to tell me what's going on in that head of yours." 

All that got him was more blushing and a stammered out, "I already told you." 

"No," Lex said. "I'm pretty sure you didn't. I mean, I thought you said something but I know you didn't mean it the way I heard it." 

"Yes I did." 

"No you didn't." 

"Yes. I did." More sure this time. 

Shaking his head. "No. You didn't." 

"Yes. I. Did." Down right defiant now. 

"Yeah? Prove it." Lex said breathing out the challenge to see just how far Clark was willing to take this. 

"You think I won't?" he asked looking more grown-up pissed off than teenage shy. 

Lex just shrugged dismissively and settled himself back on the bed looking every bit the arrogant Luthor he was. He closed his eyes figuring Clark would chicken out and leave only to have them fly open when a very angry, very horny man-child straddled his hips. 

"Oh fuck." He just might have underestimated the boy. His father would be so disappointed in him. You don't ever underestimate the enemy. But then Clark wasn't the enemy and he really didn't give a shit about disappointing his father. 

"Clark," he said warily, suddenly very aware of how naked he was under the sheets. "What are you doing?" 

Clark looked down right smug now. "Proving something," he told him bracing his hands on either side of his head and leaning forward. 

"Clark don't." Was that strangled, needy voice really his? It didn't matter, Clark ignored him and didn't stop until his lips brushed lightly over his own. 

As kisses went it was pretty chaste but damn if it didn't make him hard so fast he got a little lightheaded. When Clark pulled away he couldn't help follow without realizing he was doing it. Clark noticed and laughed as he kissed him again. He should probably be embarrassed about that but he really couldn't think beyond the feel of Clark tentatively tracing his lower lip with his tongue. 

That did it. He groaned and deliberately not thinking about age of consent and sodomy laws in Kansas, he treaded his hands through Clark's hair holding him in place as he deepened the kiss pushing his tongue into a waiting mouth. Clark made a startled noise before welcoming him in and lightly sucking on his tongue making Lex jerk underneath him. Okay he shouldn't be getting this turned on by a kiss, a kiss given by an obviously inexperienced boy but. come on, this was Clark for crying out loud. He figured he was allowed to lose some of that famous or infamous Luthor indifference. 

And really, nobody in their right mind could blame him for lifting his hips and grinding them into Clark's crotch. The contact made them both moan into the kiss that showed no signs of stopping, despite the need for air. It was a wet, sloppy kiss that held absolutely no finesse or technique and Lex couldn't have been having a better time. 

If he wasn't careful he was gonna cum just from this, just from kissing and the incredible friction of Clark gently thrusting against him. Gently? Okay, what was up with this gently stuff? Lex didn't want gentle, he wanted rough and messy and maybe just this side of violent. Nothing too extreme but he damn well wanted to make sure he was gonna feel this for the next few days. And with the way Clark was shaking with the effort of holding back he was pretty sure that he wanted it too. 

"Harder," Lex encouraged grabbing Clark's ass and pulling him in. 

Clark didn't thrust any harder, just buried his face in his neck and started mumbling something into his skin. 

"What?" 

"Can't," Clark panted out. "Don't want to hurt you." 

He was about to say you won't but thought better of it when his mind flashed on the Porsche with the peeled back roof that was still sitting in his garage. It's okay he could work with this, he was nothing if not adaptable. He pushed Clark off, reassuring him with a quick kiss when a look of panic crossed his face, then continued to strip him bare before he had time to protest. Not that he was protesting, unless you call pleas of `God yes' protesting. 

He got the boy's boxers off and barely had time to admire the view before Clark pulled him into another mind-blowing kiss. Lex was bracing himself on his elbows then thought better of it and dropped his full weight down knowing Clark would be able to take it. God, he couldn't believe how good this felt. He was shamelessly rubbing himself all over Clark, drinking in the moans and gasps the boy was giving him. 

Reluctantly breaking off the kiss Lex pulled back and looked at Clark, face flushed, hair messed, eyes dilated nearly to black and filled with complete lust. He was going to question the boy to make sure he really wanted this but abandoned it as totally unnecessary when he took in Clark's current state. Need and want were poring off him in waves. Lex didn't question him, honestly he didn't want to take the chance of Clark changing his mind. So instead he bent his head and nuzzled the boy's neck, licking the pulse point and worrying the skin between his teeth. 

Clark bucked nearly throwing him off and his hands tightened painfully on his thighs. Shit. Okay, this was going to take a bit of planning. 

"Clark." Lex whispered into his ear. "Easy," he said brushing his fingers across one of Clark's hands that was gripping his leg. 

Clark immediately let go and tried to squirm out from under him. "Oh my God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he apologized looking horrified. 

Lex wasn't about to let him go. He pinned Clark's wrists to the bed. "It's okay Clark. You didn't hurt me," he tried to reassure him. Clark wasn't listening. He was shaking his head mumbling `sorry' over and over again. 

"Clark!" he nearly shouted to get his attention. It didn't work. He just squeezed his eyes shut and blocked Lex out completely. Can't have that, Lex thought changing tactics. Keeping hold of his wrists, Lex leaned in and gently brushed Clark's lips with his own, imitating the first kiss. 

"Clark," he said against the boy's mouth. "You didn't hurt me, you wouldn't hurt me," he told him a little surprised that he believed it himself. Clark wouldn't hurt him, he was sure of it. 

"Listen to me." Lex spoke in the same tone he used to talk people down from ledges, although when he thought about it his voice is usually what sent them out on the ledge in the first place. "Are you listening?" Clark nodded but kept his eyes closed. It was all he was going to get, so Lex continued. "You didn't hurt me." He said each word distinctly. "You wouldn't hurt me. Now I want to continue this, do you?" 

He didn't answer, so Lex decided to play a little dirty. "You were right," he breathed against Clark's lips. "I do want you. I've wanted you since I first saw you. How could I not? Look at you. God you're so beautiful and you feel so good." Lex shifted aligning their cocks, groaning when he felt how hard Clark was. 

"I would never of acted on it though. Didn't want to risk our friendship when you turned me down. Didn't want proof that you didn't want me. If I didn't know for sure at least I could still pretend," Lex all but whispered taking on a wounded tone and letting a bit of self-depreciating humor to color his voice, "pretend that you could want someone like me." 

Hoping he wasn't laying it on too thick Lex rolled off Clark staring up at the ceiling and waited for the boy to take the bait. He didn't have to wait long, he didn't have to wait at all. Clark followed him, blanketing his body and dropping feather light kisses on his face. "Don't do that," he said fiercely. "Don't put yourself down like that. Why wouldn't I want you? You're prefect. God, you're.you're everything." 

He said it with such conviction Lex felt vaguely guilty about manipulating him but figured it was justified since Clark was the one who started this whole thing in the first place. So he just laid passively letting Clark try to convince him with words and actions that he truly thought Lex was as near perfect as you could get. By the time Clark had worked his way down and was using his tongue to fuck his navel, Lex was convinced. 

Seeing just how far he could push this, Lex cupped Clark's head and guided him down until he was hovering over his straining erection. Clark hesitated, his breathing sending warm puffs of air over too sensitive skin making Lex shiver. Clark saw the reaction and smiled like he just found out the answer to the universe and it wasn't 42. 

Clark bent his head and nuzzled the soft, hairless skin at the base of his dick then pulled back to lick experimentally at his balls. Lex groaned deep in his chest at the feel of Clark bathing his sack with his tongue and spread his legs wider in invitation. Clark obliged with a few more licks then moved up to his shaft dragging his tongue from the base to tip, making Lex thrust up desperately wanting to be buried in the mouth he'd been dreaming about for months. 

"Lex?" 

Looking down at Clark between his legs, lips swollen and red, Lex threw his head back against the pillow, gripped the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white, and grated out "What?" 

"Can I." 

"Yes!" Lex yelled not waiting for Clark to finish. "Anything, anything you want." 

"But you don't even know what I want," the boy protested. 

"It doesn't matter Clark. Just fucking do something." 

"But." 

Lex cut him off again. "Clark if you don't do something right now I'm going to bend you over and fuck you until you bleed." 

When Clark didn't do or say anything Lex thought he might have scared him but he should of known better. Clark waited until Lex lifted his head then slowly and deliberately did absolutely nothing. 

"Jesus," Lex breathed grabbing Clark and kissing him senseless. The boy actually whimpered and the sound made something snap inside of Lex. He rolled over pushing Clark on to his stomach, settled between his legs, and pressed himself into the boy's ass making sure he knew what he was getting into. 

"Clark I don't want there to be any misunderstandings here, so I'm going to tell you exactly what I plan to do to you. If you hear something you don't want you need to tell me now because once I'm doing it I'm not likely to stop. Do you understand?" 

At Clark's jerky nod Lex kissed the nape of his neck. "First," Lex whispered in his ear, "I'm going to lick and kiss every inch of your spine working all the way down to your ass. I'll bite and suck until you're begging me for more. Then I'll grab your hips pulling you to your knees, spread your cheeks and proceed to give you the rim job of your life. I'm going to fuck you with my tongue until you scream Clark. And when you think you might be able to cum with just my tongue I'm going to pull back leaving you cold and lost. You're going to panic thinking I've changed my mind but I haven't, so don't worry. I only stopped so I can reach over to the nightstand and get a condom and lube." 

"No," Clark said a bit brokenly. "Don't want." 

"Don't want what, Clark? You don't want me to fuck you?" 

"No, yes." He took a deep breath and tried to voice what he was thinking. "Want you, don't want you to use a condom." 

"Clark." Lex drew out the name patiently. "You're a smart boy and I'm sure you know about safe sex. You don't need me to list the pros and cons." 

"You don't need to use one. You know I've never done this before." 

Lex sighed. "I know that, but Clark, I have. My tests have always come back clean but I don't want to risk you." 

"You won't, I promise. You don't need to use one. Lex please trust me." Clark almost begged. 

Lex rubbed his face back and forth across Clark's shoulder blades and made a decision. "Okay. You win, no condom. Was there anything else you object to?" 

Clark shook his head no. 

"Good. Then I'll continue. Where was I?" 

"Lube." Clark told him helpfully. 

"Right, lube. It's going to be cold at first but you'll barely notice because the only thing you're going to be able to feel or think about is my finger slipping into your ass. I'll go slowly at first, just teasing really. I won't add a second until I find your prostate. You'll know when I do because you'll feel the most incredible shock of ecstasy that it'll almost feel like pain." 

Clark moaned and started to rub against the sheets. "Don't," Lex said in his most Luthor voice, the one that was obeyed without question. Clark stilled immediately and Lex kissed him behind his ear in approval. "Good boy." 

"Lex," Clark almost whined, "no more talking, just do it." 

"But I want you to be sure." Lex reasoned hiding an evil grin against Clark's back. 

"I am sure, very sure. Never been more sure, I swear to God Lex." 

"Okay," he soothed the boy and silently congratulated himself when his voice was steady and his hands didn't shake. 

Lex started kissing and tasting every vertebra along Clark's back and didn't stop until his tongue dipped into the cleft of his ass. He bit and nipped keeping steady pressure on Clark's hips holding him down and didn't think about stopping until he heard the whispered "please" that was muffled into the pillow. 

As promised Lex pulled the boy's hips up bringing him to his knees. Sitting back on his heels Lex took in the view before him running his hands over what seemed like miles of smooth skin still not quite believing that this was happening. He had been telling the truth, he'd wanted the boy since the first moment he saw him, he just never thought he'd actually get him. But here he was, on his hands and knees begging for Lex to touch him. 

And touch him he did, with lips, teeth and tongue until Clark was practically sobbing. Rimming wasn't something he did often, it was usually a little too intimate to do with one of the faceless strangers he normally took to bed but this was incredible. He tasted dark, strong, and so completely Clark that Lex couldn't ignore the throbbing of his own dick another second. He pulled away and wrenched the drawer open cursing when he couldn't find the lube. Finally grabbing the little tube Lex flicked off the cap and squeezed some on his fingers. 

Bracing one hand on Clark's hip Lex took a calming breath and circled the opening to the boy's body and slowly pushed a finger inside. God, he wanted this but he forced himself not to rush. He took his time working his finger in and out trying not to hear Clark's chant of "more". Feeling the tiny nub and rubbing it Lex smiled and laughed when Clark jerked and let out a strangled "Fuck! What the hell was that?" 

"Say hello to your prostate Clark." 

"Jesus Lex," Clark said a bit stunned. 

Lex just grinned and pushed in a second finger twisting and scissoring them enjoying the moans from Clark that seemed to shoot straight to his groin making him ache. This was too good, he couldn't wait anymore. 

"Don't want you to wait Lex," Clark said pushing back against him. 

Shit. He must be slipping, he hadn't realized he said that out loud. He was going to have to be careful or he might accidentally admit something that would get him in real trouble, like the fact that he'd never wanted anything more in his entire life than to have Clark in his bed saying his name like a prayer. Letting his fingers slip out Lex quickly slicked lube on himself hissing at the coolness and shifted in closer. One hand on the boy's hip the other steadying his dick Lex started to push inside but stopped and closed his eyes asking one more time. "You sure Clark?" 

He could hear the smile in Clark's voice. "Yeah, I'm sure. Just hurry okay, you don't have to be so careful." 

Lex nodded and eased forward until Clark's body relaxed. He stilled with just the head of his shaft inside and shook with the effort it took. He was about to ask Clark if he was okay when the boy got tired of waiting and slammed back impaling himself on Lex dragging a startled cry out of both of them. 

"Fuck!" Lex yelled fingers digging into Clark trying to keep him from moving. "Stay still." 

"But." 

"Clark, stay still or this is going to be over real quick." 

Clark dropped his head to the pillow taking huge gulps of air but stayed perfectly still as Lex tried to bring himself under control. With a final deep breath to fight off the inevitable Lex loosened his grip and started to move. He pulled almost all the way out and slowly back in until he was once again buried balls deep inside of white-hot heat. He repeated it over and over drinking in the way Clark caught the movement and started to meet his thrusts. 

He couldn't keep it slow any longer. Lex sped up, his movements getting erratic as the familiar feeling started to build at the base of his spine. Determined to push Clark over the edge first, he reached around taking him in hand and fisted him roughly in time to his thrusts. It only took two pulls and Clark was crying out. Lex felt warmth spreading over his hand and couldn't stop himself from spilling into the body beneath him with a guttural moan that seemed to have been ripped from his chest. 

Collapsing on top of Clark they both sunk into the bed breathing raggedly as Lex slipped out. Clark turned around and snuggled in tucking his head under his chin and appeared to all the world like he was going to fall asleep. 

"Clark?" 

"hmmm.?" 

"Clark? You're not falling asleep are you?" 

"ummm." 

"Clark! You can't fall asleep." 

"Why not?" Clark asked sleepily. 

"Well." Now that he thought about it he really couldn't think of a good reason, except for maybe overprotective fathers with hunting rifles but Lex was willing to risk it to keep the boy just a little longer. "We're gonna have to talk about this, you know." 

"Are we still friends?" Clark asked hesitantly. 

"Of course." 

"Do you regret this?" he pressed. 

"No." Lex said. He didn't even have to think about it. He might end up in jail, shot, or disinherited but he'd never regret this. 

"Okay, that was the important stuff. Can we talk about the rest later?" Clark yawned and burrowed deeper into Lex. 

He pulled the boy in closer and rubbed his cheek against his hair. "Yeah," Lex agreed. "We can talk about the rest later." 

That was probably better anyway, at least then he'd have time to figure out what the hell he was gonna say. But really, what was there to say? It was something they'd both wanted and Clark was brave enough to take it. Very brave, Lex thought, tightening his arms around the boy. It must have taken a lot of courage to come here tonight but that didn't really surprise Lex. There was a lot he didn't know about Clark, a lot he kept hidden but one thing he couldn't hide was his courage, it was too much a part of him. Yeah, no doubt about it Clark Kent was indeed, a very brave boy. 


End file.
